


steady hands, steady hearts

by isuilde



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Unrepentant Fluff, set during Harugaoka Quartet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: Tsuzuru asks one Sunday afternoon over a bubbling pot of stew while he helps Omi prepare a feast for Tangerine.“Omi-san, if I were to have my ears pierced for the next play, will you pierce them for me?”(in which Omi learns having steady hands doesn’t mean he can always keep his most important people from being hurt.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself as I find productivity in OmiTsuzu: yo what the fuuuuuuck
> 
> (obligatory oh my god Tsuzuru gets a piercing for the role of Hino god I want Omi to gently do his piercings for him thank you)
> 
> Also because every time Omi greets me on screen with “I want to treasure them, but if someone like me stays by their side...” I still cry.
> 
> Warning: I haven’t actually had the time to read through Harugaoka Quartet story so some stuff might be inaccurate, but I just really need to get this off my head. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this!

His first one was Nachi’s.

“Swear you won’t make it hurt,” Nachi whines, because despite all his huge attitude in front of the rest of their gang, he still turns into a fucking five years old when the two of them are alone. Omi grins, lightly smacking the back of his boyfriend’s head before settling on the floor by Nachi’s right, earning an unbecomingly adorable yelp for it.

“Don’t be a baby.”

“Domestic violence!”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to accidentally poke you somewhere else.”

A devilish grin blooms over Nachi’s lips, an equally devilish hand sneaks down to shove itself against the front of Omi’s boxers. “Wouldn’t mind being poked here.”

He could feel not only the rush of heat up his cheeks, but also the jolt of arousal even as he catches Nachi’s hand and directs it back to the owner’s lap. “Nachi, I’m serious. You’re the one asking me to pierce your ear.”

The box of disinfected swabs sits by his knee; the piercing needle on top of it glints under the glaring afternoon sun sneaking into Nachi’s room. There’s something soft in the way Nachi looks at him—fondness and understanding, perhaps—but when his hand finds Omi’s own, it’s with a certainty and steadiness that Omi has always envied deep down.

“You won’t hurt me,” each syllable enunciated clearly, confidence underlining the words. Nachi leans sideways to press their foreheads together, breath falling over Omi’s nose steadily. “So stop looking so serious.”

Omi makes a face at him. “I’m about to poke you with a needle, and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Nachi shrugs. “You spent half of the night ignoring me to read up on how to do it, of course you know what to do.”

“Doesn’t mean I can actually do it. I’ve never—“

“Omi,” Nachi says, and the goddamn cheater just tilts his head sideways, baring his neck and consequently his ear for Omi’s easier access. “Come on, I keep telling you this. Nothing starts if we don’t take the first step.”

He sighs, takes the box of disinfected swabs into his hand and reaches out. If Nachi wants it, he thinks, then he wants to give it. Silently thanking the gods for blessing him with steady hands, he carefully begins to swab at Nachi’s ear to make sure it’s clean and makes a mark on where the piercing will be.

Still, the moment Omi presses a cork on the back of Nachi’s ear and the piercing needle rests against Nachi’s earlobe, his boyfriend’s hand settles on the crook of Omi’s hip, grasping tight at his shirt. Omi pauses, because he can feel Nachi’s fingers tremble, and the smile that tugs on his lips is both fond and exasperated.

“I won’t hurt you,” he says. Vows.

Nachi hums. “I know. Come on, get it over with.”

It takes a second. Nachi hisses, long and pained, but later on, they laugh over the unshed tears brimming in Nachi’s eyes, which Omi kisses away.

 

**——-o0o——-**

Tsuzuru asks one Sunday afternoon over a bubbling pot of stew while he helps Omi prepare a feast for Tangerine.

“Omi-san, if I were to have my ears pierced for the next play, will you pierce them for me?”

The words are rushed—Tsuzuru stumbling over some of the syllables as his cheeks darken to a beautiful light shade of red. Omi forgets about the fish he was searing, ensnared by the interesting contrast of Tsuzuru’s bangs falling over the sweep of red over his cheeks and ears, until his brain catches up with Tsuzuru’s words. “Um, piercings?”

Tsuzuru fiddles with the oven mittens he’s putting on. “It just felt right that he has piercings. The character, I meant. Ah,” and finally, finally he looks up to meet Omi’s eyes, embarrassment in every line of his face. “But if Omi-san doesn’t want to, I can ask Miyoshi-san or Taichi! I just thought, maybe you’d.... um. Know how to do it. Or something.”

And so that’s how they end up sitting on the porch leading to the inner garden, the winter sun falling gently to lengthen their shadows, with Omi’s box of piercing needles and disinfected swabs sitting in the mere twenty-centimeters space between them. He hasn’t opened the box in at least two years—it brings back memories, really, of the time where he’d help pierce his friends’ ears. Nachi’s had been his first, of course, as a lot of his other firsts had been Nachi’s as well, but afterwards, he’d had a hand with his friends’ ear piercings.

Ryou’s second and third piercings on the tip of his right ear. Ryuuji’s first and fourth, both on the left ear, then another one one the right after he graduated. Kai’s first one, as well, the only piercing he ever decided to get. A handful of others’, too. He has more than enough experience, honestly, and he trusts his hands, but still.

The tips of of Tsuzuru’s bangs tickles his fingers as he gently swabs Tsuzuru’s right ear. Tsuzuru has his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips like he’s just enjoying the sun on his face, and it intrigues Omi, somewhat, that Tsuzuru doesn’t seem to be nervous about this at all.

“That’s because it’s Omi-san,” Tsuzuru says lightly, and it takes Omi a second to realize that he’d voiced the thought out loud. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Tsuzuru leans back ever-so-slightly, glancing at Omi from the tail of his eye. “Your hands are always so deft and steady. It’s very reassuring. I’m honestly envious.”

Omi chuckles, easily gives it to the temptation to tease. “I guess I’m lucky to be good with my hands, huh?”

There’s the slightest of red sweeping over Tsuzuru’s cheeks. “That’s not what I meant! Well—“ he pauses, and Omi watches in fascination as the shade of red climbs all the way to the tip of his ears. “I—I mean I guess that, too....”

His chest feels like it’s caving under the surge of fondness as he ruffles Tsuzuru’s hair. “Thank you. This is still going to hurt though, so I’m sorry, okay?”

Tsuzuru opens his mouth, stares at Omi for a moment in a way that makes Omi pause. “Tsuzuru...?”

Once, when Itaru had one glass too much to drink, he’d complained about how unfair it is that sometimes Tsuzuru’s really good at watching people and realizing things without even trying to.

“I think,” Tsuzuru says, the words quiet and serious and heavy with so much things unsaid, “if it’s Omi-san, it’ll be fine. Even if it hurts.”

Omi thinks this is one of those instances.

“Being very good with your hands doesn’t mean painful things won’t hurt. Even Omi-san won’t be able to make it not hurt.” Tsuzuru pauses, then looks sheepish. “Or at least, that’s how I think. Ah! This is about the piercings, okay? I’m not—I’m not trying to make it sound deep or anything, it’s just—“

Omi takes a shaky breath, and leans down to bump his forehead against the top of Tsuzuru’s head. Tsuzuru visibly bites on his next word, one hand going up to cradle Omi’s head instead, hesitant and careful.

“...Omi-san?”

 _You won’t hurt me_ , Nachi had said, and Omi had taken that on face value. Had vowed his own— _I won’t hurt you_ —because Nachi’s fingers had been trembling. He’d never stopped to think that Nachi might have been fine with the pain, because Omi’s fingers had been the one guiding him through it, and he’d known Omi would never make it worse.

But Omi had been scared. Still is.

Except Tsuzuru’s hand cradling the side of his head is steady, if slightly concerned, and the fingers sliding through Omi’s short hair aren’t afraid in the slightest even if Omi thinks they should be.

And yet, like Nachi was, Tsuzuru is fine with it.

“Okay,” Omi says, lets out a laugh that’s more choked up than he thinks it would. Under his chin, Tsuzuru’s head moves, a questioning tilt. “Okay. Piercings.”

Tsuzuru’s fingers grasping Omi’s shirt also tremble when Omi pierces Tsuzuru’s earlobe with the needle. He doesn’t hiss like Nachi did—he whimpers almost pitifully instead, and Omi kisses away the tears on the corner of his eyes with a chuckle, too. Tsuzuru’s smile is warm, tinted by the gentle winter sun, and when Omi asks him if it hurt, he just laughs softly.

“Thank you, Omi-san.”

The studs appear on Tsuzuru’s earlobes a few days before the Spring Troupe’s sixth play. They glint under the bright spotlight on the stage, almost a twinkle compared to the smooth gleam of the viola tucked under Hino’s chin. Omi watches with an odd sort of pride every time Hino’s finger lightly glides over the studs, finding the thought comes anyway, unbidden.

_I won’t hurt you._

Another vow, this time silent, made within the cacophonous applause that fills Mankai Stage as the curtain finally lowers.

 

**——-o0o——-**


	2. 優しく、確かな手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 震えることもなく確かな手でも、痛いものは痛くせずにする訳がないと学んだ伏見臣の話です。
> 
> 以前の臣那智、現在の臣綴です。春ヶ丘カルテットのイベストのどこかでの設定なので少しネタバレあります。ご注意ください。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 臣さん、お誕生日おめでとう！お祝いとして頑張って以前自分が英語で書いた臣綴を日本語に訳してみました。
> 
> お優しい目で読んで頂けたら幸いです！

　臣の始めては那智だった。

「痛くしねぇよな？」

「赤ん坊か、お前は」

　そう言って笑う臣は軽く彼氏の頭を叩く、那智から「痛っ！」と返事をくれた。ヴォルフのリーダーでもある那智も臣と一緒にいる時は時々 5 才の子供のようになり、可愛い反応が出て来たりした。

「家庭内暴力！」

「黙っていられないと他のところをこづくしちゃうぞ」

「ハハ！こことか？構わねぇぞ」

　小悪魔のようなニヤと笑いながら手が臣のボックサー表面を触った。頬が赤くなり、同時に熱が発生するところは頬と耳だけではなく、体の下半もそうなった。小さくため息をして、臣が那智の手を取って身から離れて主の膝に戻した。

「ふざけてるな。ピアスを開けてくれって言ったのはお前だろ」

　綿棒箱の上にあるカヌラニードルが那智の部屋に差し込む日差しに光らせた。いつもふざけてに見える那智の眼差しが今柔らかく、優しく臣を見ている。愛想か理解か臣が解らないが、彼の両手が臣のを見つけた際、それは臣が密かに羨ましき確実性で二人の手を繋いだ。

「お前なら俺を傷つくなんてしねぇからそんな顔をするなよ」

　その言葉だけで那智がどれだけ臣を信用するか、恐ろしい程伝わっていた。そしてお互いの息を感じられるまで距離を閉まって二人の額を優しくコツンと合わせた。

「お前の耳にピアスを開けようとしているんだぞ。しかも俺、やったことないし開き方が良く分からない‥」

「分かってるだろーが。昨夜必死にネットで開き方を調べて一晩中俺のことを無視したくせに」

「それとこれは違う。初めてだし、出来るか出来ないかは‥」

　臣、と誘うような音色で呼び、頭を傾けて耳も首元も見せている那智が痛い程ずるい。

「言ったろ、しようともしねぇと何も始まらねぇよ」

　那智がやりたいなら、臣がやってあげたい。昔からずっとそうだった。一ため息して、臣が綿棒箱を取って、左手で那智の首をそっと触って、そうして耳たぶを完全に綺麗になるまでコットンでふいた。マーキングペンでピアス穴の位置に目印する自分の手が全く震えていたこともなく、こんなにしっかりしてる手とは神様に感謝しかないと思っていた

　それでもニードルが耳たぶを触れた際、那智の手が臣の腰を見つけ、震えてる指でシャツを軽く引いた。

　なんて愛しくて仕方ない男だ、と臣が柔らかく微笑んだ。

「傷つかないよ」

　それは安心させるのための言葉ではなく、誓いの言葉だった。

「知ってる」

　那智の声が珍しく静かだった。それでもさっさとやれ、と切実に言われたから、ニードルを刺して耳の裏側にある消しゴムがそのニードルを受けた。針を抜くと、その耳に印のようなピアス穴が開いてあった。

　一瞬の出来事だった。那智からするどいシューという長くて痛そうな音が出た。泣いてるわけでもないがそれでも目には涙が漏れてしまった。 2 人はそれで笑ってながら、臣が優しくその涙をキス払った。

** ——-o0o——- **

 

「伏見さん、もし俺がピアスを付けたら、開けてくれませんか」

　綴の口からその頼みごとが出たの声は、コトコト沸いているシチューの音よりそんなに大きくはなかった。二人はキッチンでタンジェリン王子の為に普段より大した夕飯を準備していた。周りに他の団員もいなく、二人だけの恋人同士の時間を過ごしていた。

　頼んだ綴の顔は秋の紅葉のように素晴らしく真っ赤に染められ、そしてその色を軽く隠そうとするような茶色の髪の毛の素敵なコントラストで臣が一瞬焼き中サーモンを忘れてしまった。綴の言葉を理解するまでは 5 秒かかった。

「 .... ん？ピアス？どうした突然」

「次の役の設定というか ... 分かんないんすけど、なんとなく、日野にはピアスでいるべき気がするんで」

　でも伏見さんが嫌なら三好さんか太一とかに頼んでみるから、良いっすよ、と恥ずかしそうに言ってた何故か手元にあるオーヴェン用の手袋を弄りながらやっと顔を上げて臣の視線と会った。

「伏見さんなら開き方とか知ってるかなぁ、って思って‥俺、出来れば伏見さんに開けて欲しいっす」

　そんな訳で二人が今、中庭で影を伸びつづく冬の優しい太陽光線のしたで一緒に座っていた。机の上に置く 2 年間程開いたこともない臣の綿棒とカヌラニードル箱は過去の記憶を連れ戻した。そうだ、こうやって那智だけではなく、ヴォルフにいた時の仲間が頼んだらよくピアスを開いてやってあげた。初めては勿論那智だったが、そのあと他の奴らもたまにピアスを開く為に来るようなことも沢山あった。リョウの 2 個と 3 個目のピアス、そしてリュウジの左耳にある初と 4 個目のピアスと、高校卒業した後すぐの右耳にある 5 個目のピアス。カイの初ピアス。人生唯一のピアスだと誓ったと臣が今でも覚えていた。

　ピアス開くの経験なら十分あった。この震えることもない両手にも自信があった。それでも、何故か心がうるさく騒めいている。

　コットンで綴の耳たぶを丁寧に綺麗になるまで拭くと、何ごともないように綴が目を閉じて顔に落ちた日差しを楽しんでいた。どうしてそんなに緊張することも怖いものなんてないような顔を出来るだろうか。これからの出来事はどうしても痛いことなのに。

「伏見さんだからっすよ」

　綴の言葉が耳に入るから自分の思い事をつい口にしてしまったと気づいていた臣。ごめん、と言ってるところだけど、綴が椅子に上体をそらしておみを見上げ、二人の視線が会った瞬間、臣が息を飲む。

「伏見さんの手、優しいし確かだし、安心させて何でも出来る手じゃないっすか。正直羨ましいっすよ」

　その純粋な褒め言葉で戯れな自分が遊ばずにいられなかった。

「そうだなぁ。手先が器用って良く言われたしな。キッチンでもベッドでも」

「いや、そうじゃなくて‥」

「ん？綴は不満があるのか？」

「違うっす！わかった、分かった！手先が器用っすよ、どこであっても！」

　彼氏の頬を染めている赤色が耳先まで昇ったのはとても素敵な光景だった。胸が落ち窪む程愛しくて、思わずふはっと笑いながら手を伸ばしその柔らかい茶色の髪を撫でた。

「伏見さん、面白がってるでしょ」

「そんなことないよ。綴がそう思ってくれてるのは嬉しいけど、これどうしても痛くなる出来事だから、ごめんな」

　何かを言おうとしていて口を開けた綴だったが、言葉が何一つも出てこなかった。ただただ臣を眺めていた。

「綴？」

　ある時、至さんが少し飲みすぎたら、綴は人間観察力が凄くて考えることを的確に見抜いちゃうところがずるいと言ってた。この瞬間はきっとそういうときの一つだった。

「痛くても、伏見さんだったら俺は大丈夫だと思うっす」

　その言葉は静かで真剣であり、同時にとても重い。

「だって手先がどんなに器用でも、痛いもんは痛いっすよ？伏見さんが痛くせずにしようとしても、そもそも痛いものなんで出来る訳ないじゃないっすか」

　ああ、そうか。

　臣はどこかに怖かったんだ。その両手で大切な人を傷ついちゃうのが。

「 ... と、俺は思いますけど‥あ、これ、ピアスのことっすよ！なんか、考え深いことを言おうとする訳じゃ ... ないんっすけど ...  俺はただ‥」

　震えてる息をして、身をかがめて綴の頭の頂に自分の額をコツンと合わせた。そうすると綴が次の言葉を飲み込んでしまったけれど、片手が昇って揺りかごのように臣の頭を慎重に抱えた。

「ふし‥いや、臣さん‥？」

　お前なら俺を傷つくなんてしねぇ、と那智が言ってた際、傷つかないよ、と臣が誓った。自分のシャツを引いた指が震えていたから。けれど一度も思ったことなかった。那智も臣痛くても良いと考えてたかもしれない。だって首や耳を触れたのも、痛みが終えるまで一緒に耐えたものも、それは臣の手先だった。決してその痛みを悪化させることなんてしない。

　ただ、その時も今も、臣が怖かった。

　それでも頭を抱えた綴の片手は少し不安のようでも優しくて確かであった。髪に走らせた指がちっとも怖くないと恐ろしい程臣につたわっていて、心を安心させた。

　怖がった方が良いのに。けれど那智と同じように、痛くても構わないということか。

　分かった、とお言いながら苦笑いしたら、その笑い声が思ったより涙にむすんだ。そうしたら綴問いかけるようにが頭を傾けた。

「分かったよ。ピアス、開くぞ」

　ニードルで耳を刺した際、臣のシャツを軽く引いた綴の指も震えていた。那智と違ってするどいシューという長くて痛そうな音はしなかったが、泣き声は出したし、その緑色の瞳にも涙が漏れていた。臣が笑いながらそれをキス払った。痛いか、と問いかけたら、綴が冬の日差しのように暖かく微笑んだ。

「ありがとう、臣さん」

　こうして春ヶ丘カルテットの初日から数日前、綴の 耳たぶにピアスが現れた。ステージのスポットライトの下で眩しく光って、日野の顎の下にあるビオラの輝きと比べたらまるで星の煌めきだった。おかしいともふと思ってしまったが、何故か日野の指がピアスを軽く当たった度、それを見た臣が少し誇らしくなった。

　そしてまた、その思考がもう一度頭に入った。

　『決して傷つかない』

　幕が下りたと共に耳鳴りのような拍手の中で今回無声で誓った言葉は同じだった。

** ——-o0o——- **

**Author's Note:**

> @ liber when will omi take the entire Mankai boys to Nachi’s grave to introduce them and have the graveyard keeper yell at them all


End file.
